Potion Mix Up
by FlareonRocks
Summary: In their 7th year Draco and Hermione get paired in potions. Hermione takes the potion but one ingredient was wrong. What happens when she starts flirting with all the guys in her class? Rated a very high T


**Hello my Dramione friends. This is the first actual thing I have written for the Harry Potter section but not the first in the site. **

**Anyways IMPORTANT this fanfic isn't M, because there is no actual sex, however it is a T+ because it is extremely...inappropriate for young eyes. I actually had to ask a fellow reader/writer what it should be rated. **

**Anyways please read and I'll talk to you all in the end.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat somewhat patiently at her potions table. Harry and Ron were next to her, blabbing on and on about some team. After the war Harmione and Ron decided not to get together. It was a mutual thing though. So as far as everyone cared the golden trio was still as such.<p>

Today in potions Slughorn was going to show them a truth potion. Why was Hermione so excited? Because this potion was very risky if you didn't get the right type of root from a certain plant.

"Ok class settle down. Now today we are going to be doing a truth serum so to speak." Slughorn said coming in. He wrote the name of a plant on the board. "Now who in here can tell the rest of the class about this plant." Draco raised his hand. Once called on he started.

"The egyption ruby flower,** (Not real to my knowlege)** named after it's lovely color. It's actual flower can kill if digested after not being prepared properly. The roots are used in truth potions, but I don't know much about them." Draco said.

"Very nice. 5 points to Slytherin." Slughorn said. "Ms. Granger, do you happen to know about the roots?"

"Yes. The roots are a cream-like color. There are thicker roots and thinner roots. The thinner are used in truth potions. The thicker roots can also be used in potions but they don't have the same effect." Hermione said.

"5 points to Gryffindor. I knew they choose good picking you two as heads." Slughorn said. He continued talking about the history of the root. After that was done he faced the class.

"I thought I'd switch things up a bit today. You will have partners. It will be people in corresponding seats. For example, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Zambini, so on and so forth. I want one partner to test it while the other observes what they say and or do. You may start."

Everyone headed over to their partners. Hermione cleared off the table and got the coldron ready as Draco got ingredients. When he came back they started.

"OK Granger, how about I get the slicing and you do the grinding?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and they both got to work. When they both became heads they called a truse so their common room wouldn't be destroyed in a week. So basically they ignored each other unless it involved classwork, head jobs, and occationally a little comfort if the other was having an emotional breakdown.

When they started adding ingredients Hermione looked at the flower root Draco had gotten. It seemed bigger than what she expected but she trusted his judgement. After everything was in the coldron and they let it simmer, the two sat there making small talk.

"So Malfoy, which one of us is going to try it?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It probably be best if you did. If I say the truth about half the things I lie about I will probably get expelled." He said. Then added, "I really don't think highly of the teachers, or most of the students."

"Ok. I don't have anything to bad to hide." She said. Once it had simmered for the right amount of time Hermione put some in three vials. One for Slughorn, another for in case they need to make a counter serum, and the last was what she would drink.

"Cheers." She said lifting it to her mouth and swallowing what went into her mouth. It felt fizzy in her stomach.

"So you feel any different?" Draco asked. She shrugged.

"A little fizzy in my stomach but that's it." She said. She heard Harry say something to Blaise. Draco and her looked over to Harry quickly moving the ladel in and out of the potion.

"Hey Harry, go a little faster. Even potions need pastion sometimes." Hermione said louder than she meant.

"You feeling alright, Mione?" Ron asked. She nodded. Pansy suddenly yelled at her partner,

"I told you it was big!"

"That's what she said." Hermione called out. Pansy glarred.

"Granger is that potion starting to effect you?" Draco asked starring weirdly at her.

"Maybe."

"Let me see the ingredient list again." Draco said.

"Only if you let me see you in the closet tonight." Hermione said before she could stop herself. He continued to look at her weirdly.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco said. "Why is everything you say starting to sound like Pansy's bad flirting attempts?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did you mention me again to the mudblood?" Pansy said linking her arm, much to his dismay, with Draco's.

"If I'm a mudblood it just means I'm very, very dirty." Hermione said a little deeper. She felt all common sense slip away as the potion went through her system.

"Yeah, or a very bad person." Crabbe said, joining the conversation.

"So acording to you, I'm a very, dirty, naughty girl?" Hermione said in a flirty voice, the entire class got quiet to this.

"Uh...uhm..." Crabbe stuttered, finally catching on. Harry was the first to say say something.

"Hermione, can I see you wand?" He asked, wanting to keep her from doing something she would regret while under the potions effects.

"I'm sorry I don't have one." She said, standing and walking over to Blaise. "He might have one you can use though." As she said this she rubbed the top of Blaise's thigh towards his groin. Blaise bit his lip to avoid moaning slightly.

"Uhm Hermione?" Some other male Gryffindor asked. "You may want to go and get Slughorn." She giggled.

"Why would I do that?" She pouted, going to the kid and sitting in his lap. "He's no fun. He'll just make me stop. You wouldn't want that would you?" She ran her finger in little parterns on his chest. By now every male in the class was starring at her with slight amazement. She dressed properly now. So you could she all her curves. Plus her skirts were slightly smaller, so they covered everything however you could tell that she had long legs.

Theodor Nott, had been no exception to all the guys starring. He sat there with some slightly ground ingredients in his hand. Hermione frowned and walked over to him. She stood behind his and put his hands in hers.

"Theo, Theo, you know these need to have to be ground with a lot of force. Try a little harder." She had pushed herself into him to prove her point. He growled just slightly in the back of his throat when her C cups had been momentarily pressed against his head.

After backing away from Theo Hermione looked at Draco, who was now leaning alone against the way. All the girls by now had left, knowing the guys were going to be useless the rest of class. Everyone's eyes followed her as she walked over to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder. She rubbed his cheek slightly with one finger.

"What's wrong Draco? Feeling a little left out?" She asked. His eyes kept flicking down, where you could now see down her shirt. She grinned seeing this.

"You like that view, eh? How about this." She leaned into his face. She put the tip of her tongue on his cheek. She ran it all along his cheekbone and did little circles around it. She finished and smirked.

"You really shouldn't be teasing a room of guys like this." Draco growled quietly, trying to keep himself from letting these guys see more than they should. She smirked.

"What? You want me all to yourself? I'll think about it." A bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. "Damn. I was just starting to have fun too. Oh well." She walked forward a couple steps, then turned around and grabbed Draco's tie. She pulled him forward and their lips met. Hermione nipped his lip slightly causing him to groan in plessure. She ended the kiss, picked up her bag, and with a last wink to the boys, she left.

All the guys stood there in shock. After a minute Slughorn came in.

"Well...I don't know what just happened, but you may all just want to put you tents away before you leave. Think of Snape in a bikini, that should work." He said leaving. The guys did as such and the tents in their pants quickly went away. One EXTREMELY awkward moment later Draco spoke up.

"How about this 'camping trip' stays a secret?" Everyone quickly agreed and left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later at dinner Hermione walked into the Great Hall, all the guys from her potions class looked up at her with lust in their eyes. Some recieving smacks from their girlfriends who knew nothing of what happened. Hermione sat down and started eating. Across the hall Draco, Theo, and Blaise sat, quiet.<p>

"So...potions class was fun." Theo said.

"Fun? The girl practically touched mini me!" Blaise whisper-yelled. Draco smirked.

"Don't you mean microscopic you?" He said, putting a peice of meat in his mouth. Blaise glarred.

"Just cause she nipped your lip, you think you're so tough."

"I kept myself from ripping her skirt off right then and there. That's why I think I'm tough." Draco said.

"Oh really. So you think you'll get her. The girl who use to insult you?" Theo said, flicking some gravy onto Draco's face. Which he ignored.

"All that insulting did wonders. Her tongue running itself along my cheek. Think about what else she could do...gives me a hard-on just thinking about it." Draco said.

"Who knew that innocent little Granger could do that to the player that is Draco. And think the full effect hadn't even hit her yet." Theo put in.

"I think the reason we all got hard was due to the fact we've never seen her like that. She didn't do much, however our imaginations got ahead of us."

A moment later a bracelette was flung across the great hall by Ginny. Hermione glarred at her best friend. She stood up and headed to behind Draco where it had landed. Draco turned to look at her. She giggled a little seeing gravy on his face.

"Draco...you should really use a napkin." She said. She used her pointer finger to wipe off the gravy. She put her finger in her mouth and pulled it out slowly with a low, 'mhmm'. She winked at Draco and left the great hall. Draco turned to his friends in extreme discomfort.

"Snape in a bikini! Snape in a bikini!" Theo and Blaise said loudly. A very confused professor Snape walked behind them just as this was said. He froze in his tracks and the whole Slytherin table burst into laughter.

"...Ten points from each of you for...creeping me out." The DADA teacher said leaving.

* * *

><p>After dinner Draco headed up to the head's common room. He was thinking the potion had worn off Hermione. He was quickly proven wrong when he went in and saw Hermione and some ravenclaw on the couch, snogging their hearts out. Her shirt was half unbuttoned and his hand was up her skirt. When they hear Draco come in they seperated, Hermione smirked a smirk that would put Draco's to shame.<p>

"OK John, we're through. Later." She waved him off. John left the room glarring at Draco.

"Hermione, I really think you should go up to your room." Draco said, swallowing. Hermione pondered this for a minute and smiled.

"You're right. I'll get ready for bed and say goodnight to you in a minute." She said. She headed upstairs. When Draco heard the door close he let out the breath he had been holding. He sat on the couch, glad his roomates common sense was back. He listened to the fire crackle.

What he didn't hear though, was Hermione's door open again. She snuck down and stood behind him. She put her hands on his eyes, making him jump a little.

"Ok, Draco. Can you keep your eyes closed for a minute?" She said suductively. Unable to resist he closed his eyes. Hermione moved in front of him and whispered a command to open his eyes. He did as such and gasped in shock.

Standing in front of him was Hermione. She was wearing a white top that only barely covered her bra. Her cleavage was poking out the top and her nipples were visable under the thin fabric. Her skirt, if you would call it that, just barely covered her butt and from Draco's angle you could see her Slytherin green, thong. She also had on one of Draco's ties.

"Her-Her-" Draco started. Hermione put her finger on his lip to silence him.

"Shhhh. I know you know what I want Draco. And I also happen to know you want it too." She said. She straddled his lap. She kissed his lips with a soft passion. Draco closed his eyes and sank into the kiss. He held her head in his hands and kissed her harder with more passion. They switched around a bit so Hermione was next to Draco and he was leaning over her.

Hermione undid the buttons on his shirt. She broke the kiss and looked at his chest. She placed a kiss right above his heart, leaving a mark from her dark red lip stick. She placed another kiss just under his jaw bone. She was about to kiss his mouth again when he stopped her.

"I need to go grab something from Blaise before we go much further. Something that will make sure we can have fun again." Draco said in a deep voice. Hermione giggled.

"OK, just hurry." She said suductively, letting him go. Draco stood and left the common room. He all but ran to Slughorn's office.

It wasn't just any part of the night. It was an hour before curfew so a ton of students were in the hallway coming back from outside, leaving detentions, heading back from the library, stuff like that. As Draco walked fastly down the hall he got many stares. Not every day in Hogwarts you see the poised Draco Malfoy, shirt unbottoned, two listick stains on his body, hair messed up, sweating, and with confusion clear on his face.

Even with people stopping and starring Draco managed to get to Slughorn's office, only to find it locked with a sign on it that stated 'Gone to Hogsmead for potion ingredients'. Draco just thought his proffesor knew he was coming.

After that, Draco ran to the next place he could think of for help, the defence against the dark arts room.

* * *

><p>Draco went through the halls again with more stares on him as more people started heading back to their common rooms. He got to the classroom and walked in, not bothering to knock. Snape looked up from what he was doing.<p>

"First your friends yelling about me in a bikini and now you come to me looking half-way from going all the way." Snape said, leaning back in his chair.

"You don't understand. Today in potions we made a truth potion, serum, thing. Hermione was my partner. We did everything correctly but now she's acting completely opossite of herself. She kept flirting with the guys in class, snogging with some Ravenclaw on our couch, oh and let's not forget she's been trying to suduce me all day!" Draco said pacing.

"Haven't you had a thing for this girl sense fourth year?" Snape asked starring at Draco.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I don't want to shag a girl who is only doing it because she's under a potion!" Draco said. He sat in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Ok, what potion was it? As long as I know that I can probably brew up a counter serum." Snape asked.

"I don't remember the name. But it was based off the root of the Egytian Ruby Flower." Draco said. Snape went wide eyed.

"Mr. Malfoy, how did you mess up?"

"It must've been the size of the root. I was one of the last people to grab one so I grabbed the thinnest one I could."

"Was it thicker than a needle?"

"Yeah."

"Was it thicker than about this?" Snape did a small circle with his fingers. Draco looked and shook his head.

"No. Thinner than that." Snape smirked, knowingly at this.

"Draco, do you know anything about the roots of the flower?"

"No. I just know the thinner ones are for truth potions, and the thicker ones are used for different potions." Draco said, getting somewhat impatient.

"Ok, lesson time. If the root you have isn't a certain thinness or smaller but it also isn't a certain thickness or thicker ti can be used in a truth potion."

"Huh?"

"Basically if you have a medium thickness root it can still be in a truth potion." Snape said. When Draco looked at him somewhat understanding he continued. "With a medium root truth potion the person effected by it will tell the truth but not directly. For example if someone robbed someone else they wouldn't bluntly say it, but they would bring the thing they stole into authorites. Understand?"

"Yes. But how does this explain why Hermione was flirting with everyone and trying to suduce me?" Draco said impatiently.

"It means she really wants a boyfriend. And she has strong feelings towards you." Snape said, smacking Draco upside the head. Draco glarred at the teacher then got lost in thought. _'Hermione likes me? That can't be true. Why would she like the person who let her be tortured in his own living room. Well I didn't really get a choice and she knows that. But still_.' After a few moments Snape cleared his throat.

"Now, would you be so kind as to leave me to my work?" He said. Draco nodded and stood. He muttered a thanks and left.

* * *

><p>Draco walked up to his dorm in the now clear hallways. It was just past cerfew so, as head boy, he could still be in the halls. He got up to his dorm and went in. He found the common room empty. He went to Hermione's room and found her curled up in a tank top, and fuzzy pajama pants. The clothes from earlier were nowhere to be found. He slowly started closing the door behind him to leave when he heard his name being called softly. He went back next to the bed and saw an awake Hermione.<p>

"Draco, what's going on? All I remember is yelling, 'that's what she said' in potions then my memory goes blank." She said, looking at him. He sighed.

"You did some things that you probably wouldn't be proud of." He said, glad he had wiped off the lipstick stains, making it look like he was getting ready for bed.

"You're kidding." She whispered in a shocked, sad tone.

"I'm sorry, no." He replied. tears slid down her face. Draco wiped them off with a finger. After a minute he spoke again.

"Though, in a backwards way, you told me something. So I wanted to give you my side of it."

"Ok...?" She said, skeptically. Draco leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled slightly, and he smiled back.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." They kissed once more and then fell asleep in Hermione's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I had fun writing this, and while it is meant to be a one-shot I will write more if you (the readers) want me to.<strong>

**Please Rate and Review! :)**


End file.
